


Kellic Is Real

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (didnotthinkitwouldcometothis)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic and Kellin come up with a prank for their high school reunion. Their act might just be too believable. Written after an anon prompt I got on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kellic Is Real

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna note that the title is a joke and not what I really think, it just fits the story :D

“So there’s a high school reunion coming up…” Vic brought up one afternoon when he and Kellin were sitting on the couch in Kellin’s apartment, doing nothing and watching whatever it was that was playing on the television. Vic hadn’t really been paying attention.

“Yeah, I received the invitation today,” Kellin said, somewhat focused on the show on the tv.

“Do you think you’ll go?” Vic asked.

“No. I mean, what’s the point?” He asked, looking at Vic with disinterested expression. “It’s just a chance for everyone to brag about the jobs they’ve got and show of their wives and husbands. I don’t really have a reason to go there.”

“Oh c’mon Kells, it could be fun!” Vic tried to get Kellin as excited about the idea of a reunion as Vic was.

“Doubt it,” Kellin dismissed.

“But I have a plan,” Vic said with a tone full of mischief. “It would make the party hell of a lot more interesting.”

“Okay, I’m intrigued.” Kellin said, turning his attention to Vic fully and raising his eyebrows. “Keep talking.”

“You know how in highschool, majority of the people seemed to think we were dating?” Vic asked.

“Yeah…?” Kellin said. It was true after all. Kellin and Vic had been best friends since elementary school and were really close, so close that the people sometimes confused them to a real couple. No one ever gave them shit about it, in fact it seemed like people were disappointed when they told them that they were just friends.

“You might not be able to brag with your high class career in Costco,” Vic said jokingly, his comment meant to be funny and not mean, as he himself worked in the same store as well. “But you could show off your incredibly handsome boyfriend.”

“Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” Kellin asked and narrowed his eyes.

“We go there together and show them that everybody’s dream couple is true,” Vic said, confirming that Kellin had understood it right.

“You’re out of your mind,” Kellin said, a smile slowly creeping to his lips the more he thought about the idea.

“You’re not saying no,” Vic sang, knowing that his friend was on board with his plan.

“We need to come up with a matching story if they ask us questions,” Kellin said, confirming that they were indeed doing this.

Coming up with a story was easy, the boys stayed with the facts as much as they could, that way making the story believable and easier to remember. They agreed to say that the two got together a bit after high school had ended, after the both of them had been crushing for the other for a while. Cliche stuff like that.

-.-.-

It was the night of the reunion party, and both boys were at Vic’s to get ready. They were dressed smartly, nothing too over the top but enough to make them look the best they could. It was a high school reunion after all, and the underlying meaning was to show the others how well you were doing in life.

“Ready to go?” Kellin asked as he walked to the living room area, finding Vic sitting on the couch, immersed in his phone.

“I’ve been ready for an hour,” Vic said, standing up and pocketing his phone.

“Shut up, I didn’t take that long,” Kellin said, heading to the door and grabbing his jacket.

“Mhm,” Vic ignored Kellin’s protest and took his own jacket, putting it on. “Who’s car are we taking?”

“We can take mine,” Kellin replied, letting the argument go and leaving the apartment while Vic locked the door.

-.-.-

The reunion was held at their old school, and walking the familiar corridors felt weird after so many years. Being in the school building in the evening time always felt weird, but more so now when they both had last been there years ago. They still remembered the way to the gym easily, walking past familiar places and people, a wave of nostalgia hitting the both of them.

To go with their lie, they had been holding hands ever since they left the parking lot. So far they had gotten no comments, but had noticed one or two people take a second look when they walked past.

Once at the gym, they were faced with a lot bigger crowd of people. Some looked vaguely familiar, some looking like total strangers. Amongst them Vic spotted Tony, a friend of theirs they still saw every once in a while.

“Tony!” He yelled, catching his attention.

Tony turned to look at them, a smile appearing to his face as he started to walk towards them. Kellin and Vic had lost contact with most of their old friends, but still saw Tony and one other friend, Jaime, every now and then. To keep their prank from falling apart, they had to make sure the two wouldn’t ruin it.

“Hey guys, how’s it going?” Tony asked as he reached the other two.

“We’re good,” Kellin replied, lifting their linked hands. “We’re going strong.”

Tony looked puzzled for a moment before he spoke, “Okay, you lost me.”

“Yeah, you know, after all these years we’re still not sick of dating each other,” Vic said, trying to subtly explain what they were doing. He shared a smirk with Kellin, that seemingly helping Tony to catch up with the situation.

“Oh yeah, and how long have you two been dating again?” Tony asked, wanting to know more about the shenanigans his friends were up to. He knew Kellin and Vic loved to do little pranks or other forms of small mischief in high school, and he shouldn’t be surprised that they were pulling something like this.

“Since high school ended so about five years,” Vic said, looking at Kellin and giving him a kiss on the cheek. The only reaction that emitted from Kellin was a happy smile, a believable act of a loving boyfriend. Tony on the other hand, raised his eyebrows, surprised they were taking this so seriously.

“That’s insane,” Tony said, in reality referring to something else than the length of his friends’ relationship.

“Tell me about it,” Kellin replied, letting go of Vic’s hand and instead wrapping it around his boyfriend’s waist.

The three talked for a while, eventually venturing to mingle with other people. They filled Jaime in with the lie as soon as they found him, making sure he wouldn’t ruin it by talking about how things really were. Quite a few people asked them about the not-so-surprising relationship, and it took all in them not to burst out laughing when they saw the different reactions.

The time flied quickly, and pretending to be a couple seemed to be easier than either one of them had thought. The touches didn’t feel weird and the adoring looks were easy to fake, but neither thought much of it. They had been close friends for years, it was totally normal for this to not feel awkward, right?

-.-.-

Another reunion, five years later:

“Tony! It’s so nice to meet you again!” Jaime exclaimed as he saw the man who had once been one of his best friends.

It was a shame really how most of his high school friendships had ended or just faded to the background as other things took more space in his life. Luckily the conversation still flowed like no time had passed at all.

Jaime and Tony stood there for a while, talking about their lives and making plans about how they really need to see each other more often. Jaime was facing the door and was the first to notice two of his old friends entering the venue.

“Kellin and Vic!” He yelled, motioning for the two of them to come over.

They did, and their hands linked together didn’t go unnoticed for Tony and Jaime.

“Seriously, you’re trying the same thing again?” Jaime asked, motioning for their close proximity.

All he got as a return was a sly smile and a smirk, Vic and Kellin looking at each other and looking like they were having a silent conversation.

“I see you took it a step further this time,” Tony said. Jaime looked at him in confusion so he continued, clarifying what he meant. “The rings.”

“Oh.”

Looking at their fingers, Vic and Kellin were both sporting similar rings on their left hands, right on their ring fingers. They were pretending to be married this time.

“Actually,” Vic started, leaning towards Kellin and giving him a peck on the lips. “We got married about a month ago.”

“Yeah,” Kellin confirmed, a happy smile on his face. “Sorry we didn’t invite you but we didn’t want a big fuss. It was really only a handful of people.”

“Yeah… Right..” Jaime said, obviously sceptical. “Listen guys, you don’t need to fool us. We know you pretended to be dating in the previous reunion, it’s obvious you’re trying the same again.”

“No, it’s true,” Vic said with a straight face. “We’re married.”

“Really?” Tony asked.

“Yes!” Kellin said with a laugh. “Do we need to show you the wedding pictures or something?” He asked sarcastically.

“Yes,” was the answer Jaime and Tony gave simultaneously. Their expressions were serious and it seemed like neither was going to believe before they saw some proof.

“Jesus,” Vic muttered and started digging for his phone from his pocket. He found the device and lighted the screen to life.

“Here’s the first proof,” he said and showed his sceptic high school friends his lock screen, a picture of him and Kellin together, Kellin kissing Vic’s cheek. “Why else would I have a picture like this as my wallpaper?”

“Who knows, maybe you’ve spent five years perfecting your lie,” Tony dismissed, still sceptical to believe they were dating. He didn’t want to get ridiculed for believing their lies.

“Fine,” Vic said and continued to scroll his phone, going to the photo gallery and looking for the right pictures.

When he found it, he turned the phone to his friends, “Here’s us saying our vows.”

And like he’d said, on the screen were Vic and Kellin, all suited up and  facing each other, a minister standing in front of them.

“And here’s another picture, one of our first kiss as a married couple,” he said and swiped to the next picture, showing a picture of the same ceremony, a moment later.

The mentality behind Vic and Kellin’s pranks had always been “go big or go home”, so there was still a small hint of doubt in Jaime and Tony’s minds. The proof was believable, but also fairly easy to fake.

“I’m not sure…” Jaime said, looking at the couple with calculating eyes. “How did a fake relationship turn into a real one?”

“It’s a funny story,” Kellin says, looking at Vic with a fond smile and then continuing, “After the last reunion we both were kinda surprised at how easy and fun it had been to pretend to be a couple. It got us thinking and after a serious conversation we decided to give it a go. It turned out being the best decision of our lives.”

“I’m literally married with my best friend,” Vic concluded, turning to look at Kellin who gave him a kiss on the lips.  

Tony and Jaime smiled at seeing their friends so happy, whether it was real or not.

“I guess we have to believe you,” Tony said, Jaime agreeing with a nod.

“There’s literally no way of knowing for sure,” Jaime said. “All the proof you can show me could possibly be faked.”

“I guess you just need to believe us,” Vic replied with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but were they really married ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
